


Wrong Guy

by Crimson_Aureliae



Series: 奥尔光/光奥尔（可能夹刀）小甜饼 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 作者本人的过分自嗨, 侍光, 公式光, 含大量主观臆测设定, 和角色本身的关系可能并不大, 奥尔什方复生设定
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Aureliae/pseuds/Crimson_Aureliae
Summary: 分手的奥尔光，脑得巨爽，啊预警在文前标签里都写了这对设定奥尔光的后续脑洞还有很多





	1. Fake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 试着采用了不明确的人称，除了前面两段，“他”都可以同时指奥尔什方或光之战士，可带入双方进行理解。

人们都说，他和以前不一样了。虽然没有明说到底哪里不一样，他自己倒是清楚得很。  
他的话变多了。他曾经惜字如金，将想法都留下。而今将思考吐露，并非由于话术有所进步，而是发觉言语也是一种冒险。他不是口无遮拦的人，有需要的时候也绝不沉默。不过周围的人会因为他随意的玩笑话开怀大笑，倒是他完全没有想到的。  
所以，大概显得比以前机灵、没有那么好欺负了？至少从某些委托人退缩的神情上来看似乎如此。  
他不再是原来的那个战士——那么，他还会爱他吗？

人们也说，他和以前不一样了。他秉承了重生前的记忆，却认为那段人生陌生又恍惚，有些部分甚至难以理解，但也不是毫无共感。守护，是他前世今生的主题，只是对象发生变动罢了。他并非吝惜笑容，只是它值得更好的用途。  
他不再是原来的那个骑士——那么，他还会爱他吗？

他们在床事和战斗上契合完美，却也掩不住瑕疵。寒冬的暖阳下温厚的手掌交叠，一切本该如此，却被死亡中断，于是温存的梦只好换个样子实现。即使知晓双方与先前的差距，也预料不到他们之间会变成这种火花四溅、激情充沛的关系。他唯恐梦境被扭曲得令人不适，却因私心从未敢提起这显而易见的裂缝。  
_“是你吗？”“是我。”_  
当初他是这么颤抖着提问和回答的。如今让他再说一次，则要秉持诚心犹豫再三。重逢的狂喜下他没法保持冷静，为了彻底占有朝思慕想的人，冲动又自私地撒了这样的谎。也许是想要补救或是揭穿谎言，他肆无忌惮地袒露自我，像是在叫嚣“看清楚了！这才是我”，不料他却一言不发全然接受。温柔包容了无耻，反而化作利刃切割良知。他不能再奢求以滥竽充数，依然侥幸着等候最终的审判。

宣判的日子终于到来。突发的争论演变成失去理智的怒吼和斗殴，也记不清那些疼得他大叫且流泪的话语究竟出自谁口，同身上的瘀血和青紫一起反复嚼碎了他。  
_“我不想要你这样，为什么不愿意听我的呢？”_  
_“那我就继续配合你演戏？演成你想要的角色？“_  
_“……你不必再演，我再也不会要求你演了。”_  
_“很好，那就这样吧。”_

他到底是爱他本身，还是爱那些于记忆和睡梦中偷盗而来的碎片？到底是时间抹消了真实，还是原本的感情就是片面自私的？

思念掠食着感情，久而久之二者都已经变质得无法恢复原样。他正赤身裸体，于血污中挣扎，乌黑的水流在脸上溶解出两行道路，没有终点地向下坠落、坠落。

自私又肮脏的骗子，永远没有资格站在他的身旁。


	2. Thrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 长官下属调教，军事理论知识和实践活动（床上独供版）  
> 含束缚，道具，轻微bdsm要素

他当然还记得那个巨龙首的早晨。

就算是在炉火旺盛的房间里，石制地面依然又冰又硬。他的手甲被抛在一旁，身上套着不合气候的武士袍，袖子和下身的布料被挽起后用一条长绳扎紧，乍一看还以为他正在贪凉。但是，那条长绳还圈住他的两条大腿，和背在身后的双手绑在一起。不粗不细的绳索隔着武士袴牵扯着大腿根部的感觉很不好受，他只能尽量下沉肩部，将并排遭缚的小臂往下送。

“长官大人，要怎么罚我呢？”在这句挑衅之后，他便如此屈辱地跪在地板上，经受着站在几米开外的长官的审视，却被命令不得直视长官，只能盯着他的鞋尖。

他并不觉得屈辱和悔过，甚至缺乏耐心地扭动着身躯，想要缓解肌肉的不适。小臂的皮肤摩擦得发疼，应该已经变红。被掀起的外袍遮不住已经鼓胀的下身，额外的束缚使空间更加狭窄。

这些正是他想要的。既然他不能看，那得让长官更专注才行。

意料之中地，长官走近了他，却有意料之外的触感。敦实粗糙的硬物在绳索的缝隙中戳弄着他的手臂，在颈后轻轻挑开了本就松散的围巾，似乎不经意地让它垂落在了他的脚上。奥尔什方还是这样……他想。

长官谴责下属的分心，那物向光裸的颈侧威胁般一横，原来是一把训练用木剑。他将头垂得更低表达臣服，而长官并不领情，剑头左右一挑，胸膛便袒露。长官是个优秀的审讯人，相比之前更为粗鲁地戳弄割蹭着人类身体的脆弱部位：太阳穴、喉咙、耳后、心脏、腰侧、膝窝、脚心……这种威胁感并不因为武器的质地而减轻，甚至引起了本能的战意，血液在身体里加速奔腾，心脏的跳动声和加速的呼吸声一刻不停地敲打着耳膜。但是，没有被碰到的部位叫嚣着将战意统统转化成了情欲，和液体。木剑悬在胸前，他便耸动上身寻求迟到的关照，即使他明知这是圈套。干燥的剑身被胸前汗水沾湿，软绵绵地跟随他的力道移动，不得痛快。

他皱眉承受着长官过剩的耐心，嘴上小声地念叨着“指挥官大人”，在脑海里用想象尽量补足需求。长官的阳具上盘桓着青筋，颜色却显得淡漠，一如他此刻的脸色，更让他难以自抑。那发出腥味的器官拍打着他的脸侧，连阴茎也被一并绑住的他心急地迎合这羞辱般的催促，张口伸舌去追却又频频错过，绳索甚至勒得他流血。他一丝丝挪动着跪得发紫的双膝，发出颤抖又可怜的嘶嘶痛叫，期待着应得的怜悯。

只是他没想到怜悯来得这么突然，更没想到自己的反馈如此激烈。剑尖沿着他紧缩的腰腹向下，在他下身的位置模糊地刮蹭了一下，便让他射在裤子里。

趁他还失神的片刻，长官提起他的腰带便把人面朝下地扔在软垫上，在他挣扎起身之前极快地扯掉他的裤子，将他摆成了跪趴的姿势。木剑“啪”地一声拍打在臀肉上，他便不敢再动，仍然做归顺的下属。

长官似乎是故意不和他有任何身体接触，连呼出的热气也不肯施舍。余光瞥见他为此还专门带上了一双紧致的皮手套，小心地解开了所有绳索和衣服。

现在他是等待得到享用的鱼肉，打算扮演新鲜的将死之鱼，引诱下刀的厨师偷吃。木剑骚刮他的腰侧，伸进腿间分开了他并拢的双腿，戳蹭露出的囊袋和会阴，拍打双臀直至发红。他咬着牙忍耐，深知如此的叫声才能得到更多渴望。口水从未能闭紧的嘴中流出，洇湿了深色的软垫。

木剑将湿透的兜裆布挑松拨开，他终于要得到想要的东西了。皮质沾着油脂接触肠壁的感觉很是新奇，似乎是蓄意拖长的扩张以及缺乏肌肤的直接接触让他失去耐心，惹来两个巴掌，他就回敬两声叫吟。

可他等来的并不是精灵的东西，而是凉凉的金属硬物。看来刚才那奇怪的开合声就是木质剑身被取下的声音。根据他的印象，为了防滑，金属剑柄上包覆了一层皮革，需要及时更换皮革以达到目的。精灵大概是刚刚才将皮革取下，带走了其上沾染的体温。虽然他很不满，但还是将剑柄一点点吞入，直至冰凉的剑镡紧贴臀肉。精灵推进去之后就没再动作，也许是等待他的求饶。

他可不会轻易认输。剑柄随着加速的呼吸，被吐出来一点又缩进去，他扭腰挤压着剑柄，剑柄就被吞吐得更明显。

加快的呼吸声，是他赢了。精灵握着剑镡调整角度找他的敏感点，虽然不是自己的器官和手指，但是依然非常熟练精准。他甚至模仿了平时的节奏，几下就把他弄得浑身痉挛、汁水四溅。

但他们都知道他不会这么容易就满足的。精灵脱去裤子发出了信号，于是他主动违反了视线的命令，扭过身子露出湿润的眼睛和额发，嘶哑地恳求更凶狠粗鲁的惩罚。

温热的皮手套被甩开，带着汗的手心一一抚慰着他体外的一切欲求，在体内他则用湿滑紧缩招待久等的来客。绳索依然松散地挂在身上，随着动作甩动，被流出的体液浸湿。他似乎正在胡言乱语，记不清说了些什么。他想起来第一次让精灵听见这种曾经从来不敢说的床第之言，是在黄金港的三条花街。那时他还不会说，却敢叫。在巷子的角落里被托着屁股干，也是他的请求。那时精灵拼命拿身子遮住他的样子现在想来还是很好笑。

他听到自己笑出了声响，忽然发觉自己又陷入了毫无意义的回忆中。


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥尔什方在库尔扎斯重生后一路南下，在格里达尼亚的中央森林和光之战士意外重逢的故事，和上一章一样依然是回忆杀。  
> 【至于为什么会重生，为什么阿光不怀疑，就不要想了，我只是想搞黄色】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要素：新婚初夜，老吃嫩，复活重逢，攻控向  
> 真的是奥尔光不是光奥尔，如果部分描写吓到你了的话（。）

真正的重逢和千万次想象中的任何一个都没有共同之处。  
只消一眼，原本眼前的世界便换了模样。他发觉自己身处雪原且周身赤裸，好像已经在这里苦苦支撑了许久，习惯了这种温度却又止不住对冻死的恐惧。利刃般的冰霜覆盖肌肤，稍加动弹就会皮开肉绽，干燥的寒气刮伤了鼻腔，雪光刺得他睁不开眼，只模糊看见一个挣扎的身影。  
“是你吗？”  
他的舌尖和下颚开合着想要完成发音，却被某个名字的第一个音节卡住喉口。咸涩的泪还没能淌进嘴角就结成了霜，耳侧血液迸动的声音吵得像要掩盖外界的声响，但他依然清晰地听见了答案。  
“是我。”  
对方不要说面容是否扭曲，连声音也是同样惊颤狼狈，仅吐出两个字仿佛都用尽全身力气，语毕几乎跌倒。  
忘记了如何言语、如何行走，脑海中重复得腻烦的演习没了印象，只剩下没有经过任何包装的、自然深切的渴望。  
这个存在的真实性，这具肉身的生命力，这份思念的爆发口，这重欲望的宣泄处。  
两片影子匍匐着终于交叠，他唯一的救赎现了身型。失了血色的双手颤巍抬起，不敢真切地触碰任何一处，却又胆敢真切地凝视任何一切。迟疑煎熬着每一个瞬间，血液似乎也随之僵持，呼吸心跳都噤声，只余下飘散的雪花在发梢上的降落声。  
然后他们同时听见了对方的一声呼唤，周围再没有什么严寒的雪色，有的只是潮湿的深绿。除了对方的脸庞，怀中的人和记忆中再无相似之处。可是那双饱含悲悯的眼眸，注定属于他，那个不能再次失去的人。  
于是他们将对方锁进自己的胸膛，连空气都难以间隙。直至被风吹来的一阵云雨打湿了鼻尖，短暂的分离才被允许，但视线再也未曾偏移。

两个一身黑色的旅人在墨绿中穿梭，或许是为了避雨，脚步显得有些急促。光走在前面，没有穿戴手甲的右手拉着他的左手，像是怕他走丢。他有点想抽回来解开黑硬的手甲以免硌到，然而他不过是手臂稍稍向后撤，就感觉到手心传来更大的力度，以及一种非常不情愿的情绪。他只好老实跟着光强装镇定的步伐，并不在意身往何处，只是注视他的背影。他的棕发留长了很多，为了不遮挡视线偏向一侧，发尾依然不太服帖，雨滴打在发顶，轻盈的水露由于行走跌落，渐渐染深了发色。外袍的黑色立领浸湿后稍微有点发软，半透的白色里衣印出后颈纹身的轮廓。偏硬的面料和良好的剪裁衬出了他的宽肩和腰身，也让人看不清他真正的体态。他的腰间束了一把他并不熟识的细长刀器，月光下刀鞘黑得发蓝。  
他不想对时光的流逝做任何猜测，只想听他亲口说，像他们曾经那样无话不谈。或许现在光还有些不能接受他的出现，但他愿意等。

他不想对精灵的出现做任何猜测，只想听他亲口说，像他们曾经那样真心诚意。或许得到的答案难以接受，但他不想放过任何一点可能性。  
迎着微细的雨滴，沿着林间的路径，穿过暖黄的灯光，他凭直觉把人带回了栖木旅馆，进门后才发觉刚才众目睽睽下如此行为的不妥。他习惯性给门扭上锁，将额头倚靠在门板上，缺乏转身面对的勇气，思维依然混乱。“抱歉，给我一点时间。”他尽量平静地说。  
精灵越过他的肩头递过来一条干毛巾。他没忍住盯着那只没被硬甲覆盖的手，一会才收回目光，闷声说了句“谢谢”，把脸埋进柔软寻找冷静。然后另一条更大的毛巾披在他的肩上，不经意又短暂的接触几乎让他胆战心惊。他垂着脑袋，慢吞吞地擦着头发，尽量忽视背后的动静。等他终于整理好了心情，他鼓起勇气转身，迎接他的是一个熟悉又温暖的怀抱。  
“好久不见，我的挚友。”  
他依旧不能够习惯这样的亲密，在这个人面前还是本能地想要挣扎，但他听见贪婪的教唆，双臂不再推拒，抬头看向精灵的脸。精灵果然注视着他，带着笑意的眉眼低垂。他立即感觉到鼻腔一阵酸楚，却被落在眉头的吻打散了他逃跑的念头。  
那双薄唇贴在他的额头说话，精灵轻柔又不容拒绝地抱着他，声音微微颤抖：“有件事我必须现在告诉你，无论你想不想听。”  
他从未听过精灵如此强硬的语气，也没有试过以如此亲密的姿势与他人谈话，只好答应。  
“我爱你，光，一直以来都是如此。挑了现在这个时机来说很不好，但我害怕，害怕你的畏惧，你的理智，你的拒绝……所以，我只能利用你的混乱。这样的行为非常卑劣，但这是我能想到的唯一办法……”  
精灵哽咽着，有点泄气地松开了双臂，却被光打断了道歉：  
“或许这么说有些无礼，但我一直清楚，我们之间……不只是朋友之间的爱，只是我们都没有勇气承认。”  
“奥尔什方……我对你的感情，不只是对朋友的爱，更是希望霸占你一生的、自私的爱。”  
他拭去精灵脸上的泪痕，话语里包含歉意，表情却渐渐明朗起来。  
“我亏欠你太多……所以，无论你想从我这里得到什么，我都不会拒绝。”  
精灵的眼睛里还带着泪水，因为笑容又挤出些许，鼻音浓重地说：“我唯一想要的报酬只有一样东西。”  
他这样子真傻。他这么想着，感觉自己也露出了傻笑。  
“如果你说的是我的心，其实你早就拿到了。”  
“现在我们互不相欠。”  
不知道是谁先主动，也许是同时，他踮了脚，他弯了腰，于是双唇相碰，四肢相缠。虽然这样的事情对他来说并不陌生，甚至可以说是过分熟悉，但是现在这个对象很特殊，非常特殊。他的心从来没有跳的这样快过，也从没有这种又痛又酸的充盈感。精灵的薄唇柔软微凉，小心翼翼地吸食着他的唇。光向里试探着，其后的齿列整齐。舌头相触的瞬间，精灵像是被吓到，攥紧了他的手臂。看来这是他的初吻？他想到这点马上兴奋地按住精灵的后脑，用经验好好欺负了一会儿。他终于舍得松开的时候，他第一次目睹精灵如此狼狈的神情：他有点艰难地倚靠着房门，黑色里衣被扯得发皱，手也发软地依偎在他的腰上，两条长腿未能支撑起整个身体，反而显得有些多余。  
精灵微微仰头，看起来像只受了委屈的小狗，可怜巴巴地张嘴喘着气，半晌才冒出来一句：“你怎么、这么会……”这时他正低头解着腰甲卡扣，看见他这副模样不禁心软后悔，伸手捏了捏发红的长耳，凑近轻声喷着热气说：“到床上去，我教你。”  
白皙皮肤显露的殷红或许难以看清，但交缠渡来的滚烫却破译了昏黄灯光的掩盖。奥尔什方的上衣领口被他故意扯坏，露出大片胸肉，清晰的心跳倾诉着热情的渴求，他舔舐揉搓着鼓动的肌肤，感激其代表的生命力。精灵在他腰背上生涩又激动地触摸着或大或小的新旧伤痕，露出心疼又赞叹的神情。“好了别乱摸，”他剥开了自己，把精灵的手按在胸脯和下腹，“摸这。”精灵像是被他下身的形状和温度惊到，模糊地抚了两下还是选择摸上他的胸部。  
“……啊啊……真没想到……”奥尔什方学着他先前的模样舔弄起来，连擅长的赞美也被他的小动作中断。“我也没想到，你的身材居然这么好。”他环住精灵精瘦的腰，大力揉掐着弹性十足的臀肉，将自己的胸肉往对方嘴里送，下身的勃起也蹭动挤压着。精灵被蹭得涨红了脸，看见光起身撅着臀找东西的模样更加说不出话。他手里沾着油脂，翻身向他敞开身子：“你想上我吗？”得到精灵紧张得咽下唾沫的点头，他一边展示着自己的性感和技巧，一边观察着对方难耐又吃惊的反应。  
“唔、你只想看着吗？”“不……我只是有点不知所措……”  
他引导着精灵的手指，“放进来吧。”  
“……真的没关系吗？”见精灵还在犹豫，他狡猾地笑了：“放心吧，更大的也吃得下。”  
精灵因为这句话变得更加亢奋，扑到他的怀里吻他。无论是接吻还是扩张，他都学的很快。他衔着冰蓝色的发梢，微抬眼睫享受对方盛满爱意的注视，同时将信赖和安心交托给面前的新手，鼓励他继续谨慎又大胆的探索。  
情欲催促着他进行下一步，里面不自觉地开始收缩。“哈啊、可以了……”他摸上精灵的性器，稍微用力扣弄一下铃口，逼得精灵身躯弹动，“快点，我忍不住了。”他急切地将臀部送过去，帮忙扶着那根长物进入自己的身体，没想到完全容纳还是有点困难。他把精灵的脑袋扯过来，咬着已经满是牙印的长耳喘息，稍微摇晃腰身，以此缓解满涨的酸涩感。奥尔什方的阴茎在他的体内跳动着，此刻依然显得不太真实，只不过当他们开始真正的交合时，也没法忽视这份真实了。精灵托着他的大腿，连上下进出的动作都十分克制温柔。虽说他不排斥这样的柔情，但以后也得教他点别的……  
“奥尔什方……”他喃喃地念叨，向来没期待能得到回应，如今却被对方在耳畔应答的喘息瘙得发痒，被念的人也念着他的名字，只不过他不总是能及时答应，但他相信他不会计较这点的。

他确实没有计较这点。只是当时，他们都没有考虑过再次分离的可能性，一见面就拼命将对方揉进自己的血肉里。大概是因为如此，现在才会这么痛吧。


	4. Paladin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又拖又卡直到现在才更新（。  
> 根据时间顺序发展的前情提要：蓝精灵作为暗黑骑士重生，并和阿光在黑衣森林重逢。因为第一章中提到的原因，阿光和蓝精灵分开了。  
> 本章讲的是二人分手后蓝精灵的去向。

他站在穿衣镜前，看见了一位陌生又圣洁的骑士。墨蓝色的披风，寓意神圣的十字图案，洁白的盔甲。刺眼又难堪。

> 不知道从什么时候开始，他就认得属于光之战士的陆行鸟的叫声。只要听到那像它的主人一样精神十足的叫声，他就知道他来了。然而当他称赞他的陆行鸟，并询问他挑选和养育的技巧时，冒险者却只是笑着摆摆手，说他的陆行鸟没什么特别的，只是从大国联防军领来的一只普通的鸟。但是他知道，眼前的冒险者没有什么是普通的。
> 
> 比如说，他的手。
> 
> 两个人蹲在火炉前，脱掉厚重的手甲，火簇的光影跳动在面庞前跳动，张开手心直到烤得出汗，“挚友”这一身份得以放肆和对方玩闹，将汗水尽数抹在他毛绒绒的发顶上，惹出了一场小小的打闹。雅艾勒嫌弃他俩挡路，分别给了他们一脚。难得稚童般嬉戏的两人吐了吐舌头不再言语，只是盯着对方的脸傻笑。他更想看见他们互相握住汗津津的手，冲对方透红的耳朵小声说着情话。但他只是趁着拍打和揪扯，偷偷感知那双手的触感：粗糙，湿润，火热，而不柔软，火光下跃着鲜活的红，细碎而斑驳的断痕，缺憾却不破碎，不完美又完美。
> 
> 由于库尔扎斯的气候，那双手总是被厚重的手套或是手甲覆盖。他当然希望挚友无论在什么时候都保护好双手，只不过总会忍不住想象，在湿润的黑衣森林，在炙热的萨纳兰，在凉爽的拉诺西亚……那双手大概不会像在这里那样神秘。
> 
> 不只是他的手，他的双腿，他的脊背，他的胸腹，他的脖颈，他的脸庞……还有最重要的，他的那颗赤诚而善良的心……随着相交深入，他展露的点滴更加让他陷进不可思议又无法欺瞒的迷恋，他只好用过分的热情去包装、掩饰，至少给自己留一条装模做样的退路。然而早在看似普通的冒险者闯进眼帘的那一刻，他就异常清楚地意识到自己已然退无可退。不过，这条退路也给了光喘息的空间，否则他怎会局促地躲避那些热情？……光向来是个不会拒绝的人，所以就请他再多多包容他竭尽全力的伪装吧……

他回过神来，镜中人显得神圣。

自从他们分开以后，他就常常陷入回忆。那是些属于他，又不是他的记忆片段。

他不能理解，为什么不握住那双暖烘烘的手，为什么不抱住那具冻得发抖的身体，为什么不吻住那张欲言又止的干裂的唇。依仗自己对光的了解，扭曲了光试探的回应和其下蕴含的真心，擅自给对方做了决定，从来没考虑热情又闪躲的欲擒故纵给他造成了多大的困扰和伤害。仅仅满足于自认为特殊的身份，舍弃了无数唾手可得的机会，直至临死都不肯承认，甚至拿出了比“挚友”更可笑的“盟友”做挡箭牌。

那个亲手给心爱的人带来如此痛苦的人怎么会是他？那只是曾经的、貌似可敬的银剑骑士。

而他现在正在做什么呢？镜中人朝他讽刺地苦笑着。

原本以为只用大剑粉碎阻挡前行的一切已经足够，他怎么也预料不到自己会回到伊修加德重新学习剑术。久持大剑使他的剑盾手法渐渐生疏，伊修加德与外界的交流也带来了新的战斗技巧，这段时间不能说没有收获。但是到目前为止，他仍然觉得自己这番决定是荒唐无聊的。暂且不说原本放下剑盾的理由就是想要与过去告别，若是让光知道了这件事，那是显得多让人嗤之以鼻：就算看起来像个骑士，他也不可能再成为曾经的银剑骑士了。这样拙劣的模仿，又是想惹谁发笑呢。

熟悉的轻敲声将他从无尽的自贬中抽离。老管家沉稳的嗓音在门外响起：“奥尔什方少爷，请前往餐厅用餐。”

“好的。”他答，终于卸下了那身压得他喘不过气的洁净。

经过楼梯转廊，窗外似有绒毛吹落，和他回来的那个晚上很像，不太冷，同样也有难得回家的两位兄弟。 ** **团聚。**** 他原本不想让这实现得太快，至少应该让他习惯新的生活再回福尔唐府。然而光只给了他们两个独处的夜晚，第三天就从市场上带回来一件厚重的伊修加德风格大衣。“过几天，我们一起回家吧，好吗？”他对他说。当时他立刻就表达了抗拒，理由却含糊不清。光没能被糊弄过去，跟他仔细讨论了一晚上。他深埋的畏惧和恐慌、脆弱与残缺，就这样被光的温柔一点点挤压而出。“你向来不是看起来的那样坚不可摧，我一直都知道……但是相信我，你的家人比我更加了解这一点。”他的爱人吻去他的泪水，贴着他的眼睑低语。像是垂垂老矣的伴侣，他们静静地相拥而眠。

动身回福尔唐府之前，光靠近整理他胸前的衣物和饰品，轻轻拉扯着领口。“即使放下过去，也不应该和过去完全割裂。”他朝他露出了一个表达信赖的笑容，“正如我相信你就是奥尔什方，从来不曾有过一丝怀疑。”

……不，现在光已经知道他不是了，他应该从过去的美梦里清醒过来。他深吸一口气，努力调整出亲和的表情。他的父亲和兄弟们还有更值得关注的事情。

“欢迎回来，我的兄弟。”他笑着展开了双臂。

**Author's Note:**

> 别问，问就坑了.jpg（没人想问好吧


End file.
